my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE
This sound effect can be found on Series 4000 Hollywood Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It's a low pitched version of COMEDY, ACCENT - WHOOP WHISTLE: SHORT from The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library. It shouldn't be confused with H-B ZIP, CARTOON - LOW WHISTLE ZIP OUT due to sounding similar. A similar sound effect, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 can be found on The Super Single Volume 1, which is likely an edited version of this sound effect. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 1000 Ways to Die (Heard in "Death Gets Busy" in the event "Choke-A-Lot".) * Arthur (Heard in a few episodes for musical accent.) * America's Funniest Home Videos * Atomic Betty (Heard once in "Cosmic Cake".) * Back at the Barnyard (Heard once in "Fowl Play", "Lights, Camera, Moo!", and "Cow's Night Out"; twice in "The Big Barnyard Broadcast".) * The Backyardigans (Heard once in "Pirate Treasure" and "Special Delivery".) * Bear in the Big Blue House * Big Time Rush * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Donkey Kong Country * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Bugga Bugga", "Call Me Mr. Riddles", "Leon the Circus Lion", and "A Letter for Swiper"; twice in "Super Silly Fiesta!".) * Doug (Heard once in "Doug's Great Opportoonity".) * Eek! The Cat * Ed, Edd n' Eddy * The Fairly OddParents * Goof Troop (Heard once in "Axed by Addition".) * Gullah Gullah Island (Heard once in "The Big Sleepover".) * Harvey Girls Forever! (Used often on Dot.) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Two Bees or Not Two Bees".) * Hi-5 * LazyTown (Heard once in "Cry Dinosaur" and "My Treehouse".) * Let's Go Luna! (Heard once in the intro in reverse.) * Little Bill (Heard once in "Guppies".) * Little Einsteins * Johnny Bravo (Heard a few times in "Johnny Bravo Meets Farrah Fawcett" as a musical accent in background party music.) * JoJo's Circus (Heard once in "Easy as Pie".) * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Flipperboobootosis".) * Phineas and Ferb * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard in multiple episodes in the first season. Heard twice in "Tyler Dinky Doo and the Legend of Twigfoot".) * Planet's Funniest Animals * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard once in "Mom's Night Out".) * Sesame Street (Heard once in "Cecille the Ball: Up, Down, In, Out, Over, and Under".) * Small Potatoes (Heard once in "Playtime".) * Sid the Science Kid (Heard once in "The Itchy Tag".) * Super Why! * VeggieTales in the House (Heard once in "Laura at Bat".) * Wallykazam! (Heard twice in "Castle Caper".) * Will and Dewitt (Heard once in "The Will and Sam Club".) Movies * 3 Ninjas (1992) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) Videos * 123: Count With Me (1997) (Videos) * Bear in the Big Blue House: Tidy Time With Bear (2002) (Heard once in "Woodland House Wonderful".) * Rock 'N Learn Logos * DIC Entertainment Logo (2001) Video Games Arcade: * Pop'n Music 13: Carnival (Sampled in the title screen music.) PC: * Bear in the Big Blue House: Bear's Sense of Adventure * Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story * Living Books: Arthur's Birthday * Living Books: Arthur's Reading Race * Living Books: Arthur's Teacher Trouble * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears In The Dark * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat * Living Books: Sheila Rae the Brave * Sonic the Hedgehog: The Screen Saver * SpongeBob SquarePants Obstacle Odyssey DVD: * Scene It? Nickelodeon Edition DVD Game PlayStation 2: * Pop'n Music 13: Carnival (Sampled in the title screen music.) GBA: * The Flintstones: Big Trouble in Bedrock 3DS: * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (Sampled in one of the songs in the soundtrack.) Wii U: * Mario Kart 8 (Sampled in the N64 Yoshi Valley music.) * Super Mario 3D World * Super Mario Maker (Used in Editor Mode when a Super Mushroom falls out of an enemy when reverting them to their original size.) Nintendo Switch: * ARMS (Heard in various pitches every time Lola Pop throws her opponent from a grab move.) * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (Sampled in the N64 Yoshi Valley music.) * Pokémon Sword and Shield (Heard in a cutscene.) * Super Mario Maker 2 (Used in Editor Mode when a Super Mushroom falls out of an enemy when reverting them to their original size.) * Super Mario Party (Heard when you jump from the turbo platforms in River Survival Mode.) CD-i: * Hotel Mario Commercials * Cocoa Pebbles Commercial - Cocoa Quest (1999) * Rugrats Stuff Promos * Nickelodeon - Nicktoons (1997) (Promos) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls Other Media * Calvin and Hobbes II (Desktop Theme) (sound effects cluster following a honk) YouTube Videos * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Pinkfong (Videos) (Heard in "Baby Monkey".) * history of the entire world, i guess (Heard once when the flag of Great Britain gets thrown away.) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Music * Okuu's Nuclear Fusion Dojo Anime * D.Gray-man * Digimon Adventure 01 * Dr. Slump * El Cazador de la Bruja * Fairy Tail * Gabriel DropOut * Gakuen Alice * Kill la Kill * Kill Me Baby * Nichijou * Nyorō~n Churuya-san * Squid Girl (Very High Pitched) * Tamagotchi: The Movie (Heard in a low pitch.) * Yuru Yuri Image Gallery Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas